Descending Into Insanity
by mashed-apples
Summary: Re-uploaded. What happens when your boyfriend turns out to be a psychopath? Well, you become one too. Rated M for mature subject matter. Will now be revised and reposted under username: tangledwire
1. Chapter 1

**Because I'm stupid, I had to re-upload. Here it is again.** **I changed the name to something more popular in the 70's (when they were born)**

I mean I thought I was going to have a normal life. I didn't know that I'd meet him. I didn't know I would fall in love. I didn't know that I would die at 17.

I thought I knew everything about him. About the Murder House. He seemed quite normal, he exceeded in academics and didn't really have a problem with anyone. I guess no one really knew him.

Maybe I should start from the beginning.

It started in the winter of '93. We were at a huge party at Tammy Manson's house to celebrate the first snowfall of the year. Muffled sounds of talking and music of some shitty band seeped through the walls. I took a long drag from my cigarette, I didn't want to be here.

"Adrienne!" Scarlet's voice rang out through the still air. I turned around quickly and saw her walking towards me. I sighed.

"Put some clothes on." I muttered as I turned my head away. Her... plentiful chest was bouncing as she put perk in her step. It was snowing and she wore a slim-fitting, tight as sin, plaid top that might as well been a bra. It looked like it belonged to her little sister. It clashed amazingly with her baggy overalls. Her doc-martins crunched the packed snow. I braced myself for the too- close- for- comfort hug.

"Where have you been! I've been looking all over for you, can I snag a hit?" Her slim fingers grasped the fresh cigarette from my hands and took a long, meaningful drag. "Can you believe the turn out?" smoke escaped her red lips. Trashy.

"Yes. I did, that's why I'm out here." I playfully snatched my cancer-stick away from her, throwing it in the snow. Just a quick glance to my left, just a second. _A second_ was all it took for me to notice him. He was beautiful, perfect even. He looked like a total grunge. Clad in a black Nirvana t-shirt, loose so I couldn't get an idea of the build. Disappointing. His dark, baggy jeans had holes in them, he was wearing dirty red converse sneakers Beautiful. Looking ahead of me, I saw Jackson Sweeney jogging towards us. Sweeney was practically my brother, I've known him ever since the first day I moved here. He was a complete jock. His tan skin stuck out in the bleak environment. He was considered one of the hottest guys at Westfield High. Blond hair contrasting with naturally golden skin. He had crystal blue eyes and straight teeth. Should've modeled. I never thought of him in a suggestive way, he wasn't my type. His gray sneakers showed signs of wear and tear as he quickly approached us.

"Adrienne, Scarlet, hey!" He pulled us into a hug, he smelled like pine needles. I allowed my self to be swallowed by his scent, living in it for a quiet moment. Pulling away, saddened I glanced over my shoulder again.

"Jackson, who's that?" I nodded my head to his direction.

"Him? That's Tate Langdon. He's a pretty cool guy, why?"

"Adrienne probably wants him. Don't you, love?" Scarlet cupped my chin so I met her gaze. Being the shortest one suddenly wasn't working for me. I pulled away swiftly.

"I'm not gonna lie, he's a cutie." I responded, "I wouldn't mind talking to him." As soon as I said that, Jackson tightly gripped my arm.

"Then let's go!" Jackson said. While pulling me, he made his way quickly to Tate. I figured it wouldn't help to fight him, I'd look like a complete jackass. "Dude!" he said as he brought me closer to him. "This is my friend Adrienne, she definitely wants you." Jackson let go and he and Scarlet _booked_, leaving me there, dumbfounded. I managed to finally look up at the God-like being above me, and saw that his thin lips were stretched into a smile.

I had been outside too long. The black, skin-tight jeans I was wearing were soaked, the blue flannel shirt hanging on my body provided protection from the biting cold. The doc-martins I was wearing were spotless, chunky, perfect. I noticed him looking at the jeans I was wearing, tight was out. Welcome to the nineties. "I'm Tate," he stuck his hand out again, but not to shake mine, "and you're Adrienne." His hand swept up to my face and he ran his fingers through my short brown hair. They moved down to wipe away probably a smudge from my dark eyes. My breath quickened. I automatically yearned for more of his touch.

"So... so you know Scarlet?" I managed to choke out. He smirked and his hand reached around to the back of my neck.

"Yeah, she's uh, somethin'." My God his voice was like Heaven speaking directly to me.

"Aren't you cold? I mean it's freezing, I'm wearing more than you and even I'm cold." I kept rambling. I couldn't keep the words from coming out. His hand quickly slid from my neck to my mouth, silencing me.

"You don't have to be nervous." A smile flashed across his otherwise stone-like expression. "Besides," he whispered as he gently took my face in his hands. He was two... maybe three inches away. I choked on my breath. "I'm not a fan of talking, really." the look showed he wanted to say something else. I waited for him to continue, but instead he lightly pressed his mouth against mine. I fell slave to his passion.

Then, as quickly as he did it, he pulled away. Dropping his hands to his sides, he looked at me, waiting. I was completely frozen in a state of complete euphoria.

"Wow." Was all I could come up with. He pulled me close to him and held me, he smelled like rain. I inhaled deeply, devouring the light scent while I could. I could hear his heart beating quietly. _Badum, badum, badum._ I laughed softly and wrapped my frozen arms around him.

"How badly do you have to want someone for it to be considered near insanity?" I looked up, stunned by what he had said. He surely wasn't talking about me... He pressed his lips to my forehead and looked me in the eyes, having to slouch to meet my gaze. "We barely know each other." he muttered.

"We really don't." My response, quick, frightened.

"I don't even know your last name."

"That's very true."

"So why am so interested in everything about you?"

"What?"

"Everything, I want to know everything."

"First off, Cardell."

"..What?"

"My last name is Cardell." And I guess from that moment on, it was a silent ask and confirmation that we were together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I know the scene with Tim is really weird. I'm not good at writing those types of things. Wow, wait till the sex-scene, that'll be a train-wreck. Anyway here's Chapter 2. **

A year had gone by with Tate. I had learned so much about him. Being with him wasn't what I expected, I'll admit. He didn't like going out a lot, he would have rather stayed home with me and listened to the same music over, and over. I learned that he barely ever slept, I also learned about his deep hatred for his mother, Constance. How he could never forgive her for his brother, Beauregard's death. I'm not afraid to say that she was a horrible mother. How she verbally harassed Tate, and his sister, Adelaide. Addie was a sweet girl, I was truly heartbroken when I found out she had died. Hit and run, unfortunate. I had watched Tate cry for days, this of course, was after I hid.

I loved him. I loved him so much, I did everything I could to make sure he was happy. He was my everything. But everything changed in the summer. By then I should've known that I was dating a charismatic, intelligent, funny, sweet, lying, deceitful, psychopath.

I had dragged him to a party that Scarlet invited us to at Tim's house. He bitched and complained every second on the way there. I didn't really want to go either, but it had felt nice to get out of Tate's house.

"We can still turn around." he said, hopeful that I would change his mind.

"I'm going. You can drop me off and I will gladly walk." My eyes were fixed on the road ahead of us. Tate held onto my hand and squeezed.

"I'm sorry. I am, really." Sadness dripped from every syllable.

"Tate, it's fine. I just want to have a good night. Try to have fun." I said as he huffed.

The party was at it's peak by the time we got there. Everyone was high and there was free beer everywhere. Tim sloppily greeted us as we walked into the kitchen.

"Hey sthere Tate. Wassup? Adrienne, w-when'd you get here? Come here!" Tim's huge, disgusting arms wrapped around me. He reeked of sweat and liquor.

"Hey Tim, um, where's Scarlet?" I asked, leaning away.

"Oh, oh her? Ahh, don't worry about her." His grip tightened. "Hash anyone tol' you th-that you're beeeeeeeauuuuutiful?" He was talking into my face.

"Yeah Tim, Tate does, every day." Tate's hands appeared on Tim's shoulders and yanked him off.

"Hey, man, schill out. Jusht bein' friendly." He winked at me, I almost gagged.

"Tate! Adrienne!" Tammy came over, stoned as ever, giggling and swaying. "It's a party! So party!" She squealed as she handed us a joint as Tim stumbled off. A deep inhale from me, then from Tate, and the night was off.

It was a pretty calm party, people were nodding their heads to the music, and Tammy was in the center of the room, her eyes closed and her body swaying.

"Adrienne," she called quietly, "c'mere, I gotta tell you something." I stumbled over to her, my mind foggy.

"Yeah?" I said quietly.

"It's Tim, he, he totally wants you, he just told me, and Scarlet's pissed" she started laughing as I gagged.

"He's just drunk, he doesn't actually-"

"No, Adrienne, he has for like, ever." I was frightened. Tim was just gross, and Tate was here. Oh God, where was Tate? An hour had gone by, and I couldn't find Tate... at all. I was getting worried. Tim brushed past me, slowing rubbing past me. Oh God.

"Hey, Tim, you seen Tate? I can't find him." I asked casually, I didn't want him to know that I knew. He grabbed my shoulder. _"Fuck."_ I thought to myself. Did he know I knew?

"I thought I shaw him leavin' like forty-five minutes ago." He laughed. "Aww, poor baby ish all alone? It'sh okay, you can hang with me." Draping his arm over my shoulder, he tightly gripped my shoulder, subtly trapping me. "Let's go hang out" he forcefully pushed me towards a vacant hallway. Why was this happening.

"Tim, the party is that way." I said blandly. Trying to free myself from his heavy body.

"Not this kind of party." My eyes widened.

"What?" He threw open a door and pulled me in. I wasn't even sure what was really happening until his fat tongue shoved itself into my mouth. I made a "Nmphh" noise, that was supposed to be "No" but that disgusting pink clot clogged my mouth. I wanted to die. This wasn't right. Tate kissed me. I pounded my small hands against his warm chest and try to push him off me. His tight grip was like stone.

"Shhesh Adrienne, callmm downn. I'm not ghunna rape you or anysthing." He said as he laughed. Why would he even say that? I whimpered quietly.

"Adrienne-" Tate's voice, was so close. "Tim, get the fuck off of her." He growled, I found myself suddenly frightened. I had never heard him like that. Tim was suddenly ripped from me, being thrown down by Tate. He had turned on the dim lights in the room, it was an office. Tate's head turned towards me, his eyes were full of hate, disgust, but also fear, and sadness, hurt. Tim tried to get up, but Tate land his foot right in Tim's neck, Tim fell over, gasping.

"Tate!" I screamed. His eyes met mine again. I saw a flash of _my_ Tate. The intelligence, self control, sweet, gently Tate. I saw it, for a split second. Then it was gone. He reached over to the computer desk and picked up a hard cover book and _wham_ knocked it over Tim's head. I started to cry, my legs gave out and I slowly slid to the floor.

"Tate?" I said, trying to stifle my whimpering, in almost an instant, he was there, holding me and stroking my hair,. e watched me as I apologized, he told me it wasn't my fault. I said I was angry that he hurt Tim, he said he was sorry for it. I didn't believe him. He stroked my back to stop me from shaking. Gently helping me up, he led me out the door.

"Tammy," he lightly touched her slumped over shoulders. "I need you to go check on Tim." And that was it. He drove me to his house and we layed there until I fell asleep. I found myself sleeping there almost every night for the rest of summer. Despite Constance and Tate's arguing that I could always hear, she never objected to me staying. I was "the good influence."

Once school started, Scarlet had been trying to contact me, after she found out what had happened. She threatened to kill me. She would call every day. If she would come to my classroom, I would already be gone.

"Adrienne" Tate had asked suddenly one night as we were sitting quietly on his bedroom floor. The room was hazy from smoke, I took a hit from the join that was offered again, my mind was fuzzy, the dark air coming through the open window was sticky. "Do you hate Tim, and Scarlet?"

"I hate them more than I love you, Tate" I replied quietly. He leaned over the huge pile of weed we had been enjoying and kissed me deeply. It might've been because I was completely stoned, but he didn't move, our lips just stayed pressed together. He made no move to open his or my mouth, and his hands stayed put. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I smiled against him. It was a perfect moment to a perfect day. Everything would've been different if I had known I was going to die the next day.

I had decided to go home for that night, I missed the family I lived with. A foster couple, they were wonderful. I loved them like a real family. But I didn't know that while I was in my bed, sleeping, that Tate was planning. Planning the perfect Hell.

**The next chapter is my favorite part. This one just kind of sets the tone for why Tate shoots up the school. Chapter 3 probably be up in 3 days, tops. Thanks for reading and remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is all I have typed up at this point. It's a complete work in progress. I'm really satisfied with this chapter and I hope you are too. Chapter 4 will be up soon, don't forget to review and thanks for reading!**

"See you later, Adrienne." Bernie said as I walked out the door, eager to see Tate.

"Yup!." I briskly walked down the sidewalk, my dress, stuck to my legs from the sticky air as I walked. At school, I pulled aside Maggie Copler, we had been on and off friends for about 3 years. She was the most beautiful girl. Her chestnut hair flowed gracefully in a pony tail down her back. Her fair skin, sweet ivory, was hidden under her long thin dress. Freckles faintly poked out of her face, adding just a rush of beauty to her face. She was the only one I really trusted, though we didn't always see eye to eye. "Hey, have you seen Tate? He wasn't at my locker." I asked, puzzled that he hadn't met me.

"Nah I haven't, sorry, but maybe-" We froze as three gunshots rang throughout the hallway, my eyes went completely wide, I was numb. A scream was heard, and then crying. Everyone around us broke into a panic, most of them ran downstairs to try to get out. Some hid in classrooms. I felt Maggie clutch my hand, and heard Scarlet yell, "Adrienne! Maggie! Get Scott and Terry and come on!" She had Tim, and herself in the History room. Maggie and I nearly knocked everyone down as we fell through. Quietly closing the door, we all hit on the wall that was out of sight from the door's window.

"What the fuck is happening?" Scott said, his voice was quivering. Tim was holding Scarlet, as Maggie curled up next to me, tears were streaming down her porcelain face.

"He'll have to get through me before he gets to you, babe, Tim said loudly to Scarlet.

"Tim just shut the fuck up, they've got a goddamn gun, you really think you win in that situation?" Terry sounded stern, stern enough to get Tim to look away. I gently stroked Maggie's hair,

"Everything is going to be okay." I mumbled. They looked at me. I seemed unfazed. There were no tears, no trace of fear. Nothing. "Just don't make a sound." Just as I said that, the door flew open, Scarlet screeched and Maggie tried to nestle further into my arm that was wrapped around her. It was just Sweeney and Tammy.

"Thank God," I said, "do you know who got shot?" Tammy was gasping and crying, she was just a mess.

"He killed like five people in the library, he didn't see me or Tammy, we escaped as he was uh, killing them. He shot Kyle,"

"Greenwell!" I asked, horrified. Kyle was well liked around the entire school, nobody had a problem with him.

"Yeah, him." Jackson replied, struggling to push a shelf in front of the door. Scott stood up to help. Jackson motioned to Tammy to join us on the floor. "There was also Amir... Amir Stanley I think, that nerdy kid. Chloe Stapleton was the last to die, that was when we just ran."

"Wh-who else?" I stuttered.

"That emo chick, uh, Stephanie Boggs, and Kevin Gedmen. And he also shot Mr. Carmichael. It's a blood bath in there." More gunshots rang out. Loud footsteps were right outside the door. Whoever was outside knew we were in here, throwing themselves against the door, the large bookshelf fell.

"No..." Tammy said quietly. The door flew open and there the shooter was. I think, deep down, I always knew who the shooter would be. It was a gut feeling. I seemed unemotional because maybe, I just predicted that this would happen. Am I an indirect accessory to murder? Because somewhere, in the back of my mind, I knew?

_There was my Tate._

There was no time to even think before several shots echoed through the room and Jackson and Scott fell over, the life slowly leaving their bodies. Nobody made a sound. We sat there, shocked, upset, disturbed. My eyes switched from Jackson, to Scott, to Tate. Jackson, a single bullet hole through his neck, his body still twitching, and then, nothing. Scott tried dragging himself over to us, but fell, defeated. I turned my head away.

"Get up," he said, pointing to Tim "now."

"No fucking way man, I-"

"Get up!" He yelled. This wasn't my Tate. There was complete fury in his eyes. He was wearing tighter fitting, black jeans, black combat boots, and a weird looking war jacket with a black t-shirt. He walked over and forcefully dragged Tim away from Scarlet, she began sobbing. Tate slid Tim a few feet away from us, and without hesitation, shot him in the head. That's when we heard the sirens blaring. Were we free? Scarlet screamed. Tate whipped around and shot her too. I felt a warm sensation on my face and touched my cheek. It was her blood. Terry and I were silent, tears were streaming down our faces. I held Maggie and gently rocked her.

"Tate," I begged, "please, stop." He looked at me, like what I just said didn't register. We stared at each other for a split second, and he whipped the gun in Terry's direction, and shot him in the chest, 3 times. He fell over, limp. I gagged when more blood splattered on me. "Maggie, darling, don't look." she was shaking furiously. "Tate!" I screamed, "What are you doing!" He didn't respond, just pointed the gun at Tammy. I started sobbing, "Tate..." I gasped out the words, "Why did they ever do to you..." I had only remember Terry and Tate being friends. And he never had a problem with Jackson or Tammy. Two shots rang out and Tammy fell next to Terry. Another splatter on my face, this time, I swear blood got in my mouth. Closing my eyes, I resisted the urge to vomit. Sometimes, I can still taste the warm, metallic liquid in my mouth.

Tate turned his head toward me, and he reached out to take Maggie. I grabbed his arm.

"Don't you touch her." I wrapped my arm around her tightly as she started yelling things, prayers maybe? He looked at me, searching for something. I stared back. Then he looked around him, at Scott, Terry, Scarlet, Tim, Jackson, and Tammy.

"I..." He cut himself off.

"Please," I pleaded, "say something." Tate's eyes snapped up to meet mine again. He squinted, as if in pain, ripped his arm from my grasp raised his gun, and with a single shot, Maggie stopped shaking, and talking, and praying, and breathing, in my arms. I tore myself away from her body, as if she were a plague. I didn't know what to even think. Was this really happening? My quiet sobs turned into screams and I buried my head into my hands. Tate reached for me. I didn't care, if he wanted to kill me, I didn't care. But instead, he lifted me up so that I was standing. My knees were shaking, I felt that they would give out at any second.

Tate wrapped his arms around me and kissed me gently on the forehead. I couldn't stop shaking, it almost looked like I was having a seizure, the shaking was so violent. He released me and pulled a rag out of his pocket, leaving to the hallway, he appeared in seconds, the rag wet. Approaching me, a single finger was put under my chin and he tilted my head to meet him. He began to wipe the blood off my face. Gently he ran the rag over my face, and I was, I guess, clean. He looked at me, his dark eyes filled with so much sadness and guilt. But also, I noticed his pupils.

"Tate... what are you on?" I asked quietly. He began to laugh. Later would I find out that the morning of school he had ingested a dangerous amount of cocaine and meth, impairing everything. Why? I'll never know.

He gently brought my face to his and he kissed me like nothing happened. The minute his lips touched mine, I blanked. He hadn't shot anyone, this wasn't happening. It was just Tate and Andrea kissing, like normal. But when he pulled away, I looked around and almost started crying again. It did happen. This was real. My boyfriend, my love, killed my friends like it was as simple as swatting a fly. But I loved him. He was my Tate.

"We have to go." He said quietly and led me out. There was the SWAT team in front of the school, but not at the back entrance. Just as we stepped out, we heard doors being busted open, and people screaming. We kissed one last time and he dashed in the direction of his house. I slowly walked back to the rickety white farmhouse that was waiting for me.

"...Bernie?" I yelled as I opened the front door.

"Adrienne? Adrienne! Jacob, it's her!" Bernie came barreling down the stairs along with her husband, both embracing me and showering me with kisses, Bernie began to cry. "I thought I had lost you."

"I'm fine, I am." I said, and I pulled away quietly and went to watch the news. I had to see how Tate was. A couple hours went by with not a lot of information about Tate. But finally around 6:30, a news flash came on. Telling us he was shot by the team, and killed. I don't remember how long I cried for, but the next day at 5:30 in the morning, I snuck out and ran to his house, clad in my pajamas. bursting through the door and seeing Constance and Addie at the table. "I have to go to his room" I said, breathlessly.

"Of course, be quick though, the police should be here again soon," Constance merely waved a hand and turned back around. Running up to Tate's room, I froze. I wasn't alone. Looking around the room though, it was empty. I knew about the few ghosts here. I knew all about this house. But I didn't expect what was about to happen. I would've changed so much about my last hours alive.

"Adrienne." A breathless whisper soared through the room. As I whipped around, Tate's arms wrapped around me. I was confused, and scared, but being in his arms was all I needed. "I love you so much." He had said as he buried his face in my hair. I was crying uncontrollably.

"But why did you..." I didn't finish.

"Tell me you love me." He demanded softly. I saw a look of conflict in his eyes.

"I love you, I love you so much Tate." he leaned down to kiss me. It was quick, unlike him. I felt his arms wrap around my neck and, _snap._ He let my limp, lifeless body fall to the ground. I would know, I was watching from the hallway, crying. I was gone, just like that. How could he do that? So quickly, just like my friends. How could he?


	4. Chapter 4

** I forgot that I don't have school this week, and I have no social life. This story will be updated a lot I hope. I think my chapters are going to be a lot longer. More detail, suspense, sexy things, etc. Also, if you don't know the other ghosts in the show, then this'll be hard to follow because I'm not giving a background for all the minor characters in my story. Here's chapter 4.**

I froze in the doorway, looking at myself. My shaking hands covered my mouth. Tears flowed freely from my eyes as I stared at Tate, while he crouched down next to my lifeless body. He traced his pale fingers over my still face. My neck, twisted at an ungodly angle, hurt me. I traced my own fingers down my throat, savoring the normality of it's form. Tate's head turned to the side.

"I'm sorry." He choked out quickly. I didn't respond. What was I supposed to say? I slowly made my way over where he was knelt down, and fell to my knees, never once taking my eyes off of my deceased body. I wouldn't stop crying. I couldn't, and why should I have had to? Finally, I tore my gaze away and locked my eyes on Tate's. His face was unreadable. Tears streamed slowly down his face, off his chin, onto the floor. _Pat, pat, pat_, they hit the ground.

"You better have a good reason for doing that" I hissed. Tears dried and face grim. An hour had passed since I died. I helped Tate move my body into the back of his closet all the while, he apologized. The police came back to find anything that drove him to kill all those people. That's where they found the drugs. There they found me and had no other explanation to tell Bernie and Jacob except that when I ran off, I went to Tate's house and to finish what he started at school, he killed me in a homicidal rage. Bernie cried for 6 months, and Jacob divorced her. I should've felt bad, felt something, but I didn't.

After we had fit me in the closet, partially hidden, we fled to his basement, where we sat in the far back laundry room and listened for the police.

I was sitting in his lap, my head was on his shoulder when he asked me.

"Are you mad?" He whispered quietly after an eerie period of silence.

"A little." I said, looking at him. "Why'd you do it?" Almost anticipating his answer being 'I don't know.' I just needed something with substance.

"Because I died. You'd never come to the house, and you would never know that I was here, waiting. I wanted you to stay with me. I need you to stay with me." I nestled my face into the crook of his neck.

"That's lame." I said, "You could've made something awesome up. But-" the sounds of a door opening and boots clunking upstairs interrupted me. They were here. There was a panic. I heard Tate's name being yelled, my name being yelled, and a woman sobbing. I knew her voice. How did I know her voice? It was Maggie's mom, screaming and crying. Why was she here?

"She's here! She's in here!" Why is she here! Why did she find me, why is she putting herself through this? Tate wrapped his arms around me. Rocking me back and forth. Did he think I was crying? I craned my neck to listen better. Murmuring upstairs in the kitchen drove me insane. I removed Tate's arms and ran upstairs, unseen of course. I stood in the kitchen and watched people, I heard the sirens, I saw the police, and Constance, and Addie, and Maggie's mom, she was hysterical. What was she doing here?

"Constance!" her voice roared through the room. "Your son killed my daughter and her friends, and you're sitting here offering me a shot of whiskey?"

"Well yes, I think we should all just sit and talk about this." Constance replied calmly, her words like venom.

"You shouldn't be watching this." Tate said in the doorway to the basement. "Come back down." I didn't respond. I watched as they brought my body downstairs in a body bag.

I think that's when it started. I think that's when I snapped. I can't be sure though.

As they took me out the door, I saw Bernie's car pull up, Jacob threw open the car door and ran over next to me, Bernie close behind, shaking. The men taking me out stopped, and allowed them to unzip the bag and look at me. Bernie collapsed and Jacob turned away. I went and stood next to them.

"It's okay," I said, knowing they couldn't hear me. "I'm okay." I wanted to reach out and hug them, hold them like a mother would. But I knew I couldn't. Maggie's mom stormed out of the house, jogging over to hold and comfort Bernie and Jacob. I found myself laughing.

"What's funny?" Tate said, now next to me, staring at me quizzically.

"When did this turn into a fucking soap opera?" My body shook with laughter.

"I think we should just go back inside." He led me by the hand, back to the basement. Where I would soon find myself spending most of my days, sitting, painting, crying, laughing, going absolutely insane.

Years went by, with the same old routine. Constance had moved out with Addie, next door. I still don't know why, but Tate and I never cared enough to ask. I became familiar with the other ghosts in the house, and grew a liking to them. I spent a lot of time with Tate, playing with Beau in the attic, he loved his red ball. Tate and I were great, we loved each other, we had some little arguments, but I remember the one that really set me off.

Chad and Patrick lived in the house in 2010. I loved everything about them, though I couldn't talk to them, I watched. Chad was a little bitch, but had so much potential. He could've been an interior decorater. He loved going all out for holidays, Halloween especially. Everything was so detailed and precise. When they went out I would dance in the decorated rooms and pretend it was my house. Patrick was his partner, a cheating scumbag who was so full of himself. Maybe that's why I liked him so much. He knew he could get what he wanted, so he did. I hated when they fought, and it soon turned out that they had everyday fights. Upset me. A lot.

When Tate killed them, I didn't know what to do. I was sitting at their dining room table, watching Chad make Halloween decorations. I wanted so badly to reach across and help, but I refrained. Patrick came in, ready to go to the gym. When Chad stopped him, confronting him about his cheating, I was shocked and managed to choke back a laugh when Patrick quickly confirmed it, then they began to argue. Argue about how their lives had gone down hill, how they had futures in their minds, that didn't consist of any of this. And they argued about the mistake of ever buying this house. "Profit my ass." When Chad ended the conversation by telling Patrick to get a costume, I was hurt. I was just hurt. I loved them like I would love my father. Even though they didn't even know me. I heard a step, and to my right, I saw Tate. He was wearing Chad's rubber suit that stayed in the attic. Tate himself was unseen to him at this point, but I stood up and faced Tate.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking him up and down. He didn't respond. "Tate, what are you doing, and why are you wearing that?" I became impatient and absolutely pissed off when he began to turn away from me, I reached out to grab his arm, but he pushed me. Quickly catching myself, I saw he had made himself visible to Chad. He thought Tate was Patrick and began talking to him. "Tate!" I hissed. No response.

Then, spontaneously, Tate was next to Chad throwing him against the desk in the dining room. "Tate!" I screamed. But he didn't listen, he was gone. Just like at our school. I grew frightened. As Tate made his way over to the crumbled Chad, I lunged for him. Tate grabbed me and tossed me across the room. Sliding across the floor, I watched as Tate grabbed Chad, shoved his head in his homemade bobbing for apples tub and I watched him try to drown the beautiful man. I got up quickly, cringing through the pain, and ran over to Tate, trying to rip him off of Chad. A loud _snap_ rang out through the room, and I stumbled back and fell to the ground. That noise, the sound of Chad's neck breaking. The memories from 1994 all came back to me. I blacked out before Tate dragged Chad and Patrick to the basement.

I woke up on the cold floor of the basement. Tate and Moira were standing over me, Moira was placing a cool rag on my head. I rolled over quickly, the images of Tate killing Chad, playing over and over in my head. The ungodly _snap_ that sent me over. Leaning over the bowl of water next to me, I emptied what lingered in my stomach. Throat burning. Eyes watering. I did it again.

Moira covered her wrinkled mouth and walked quickly upstairs, she never came back down. Leaning back into a sitting position, I stared at Tate. I realized how little he said now. He talked with his eyes. His were full of worry, panic, guilt, anger. I searched for something else. Something I hadn't seen in a while. Love.

He traced a finger down my cheek, "Did I hurt you?" He asked me, ashamed.

"My knees hurt." I had skidded on the wood floor. They were burning. His face fell even more. I started to stand up, but his warm arms pulled me back down into his lap. He placed gentle kisses up and down my neck.

"I don't mean to hurt you." Tate mumbled in my soft skin. "You know I don't, right?" My mind was blank. Was this when I started going crazy? There are so many points. I just don't know. The room was spinning. But not as If I was passing out, it was just spinning.

I don't remember responding to him. I faintly heard him saying my name. I zoned out on the wall of the basement. I crawled to the depths of my damaged mind and waited for someone find me and lead me out.

** Chapter 5 might be up tomorrow. Or you may have to wait a couple of days. I'm in the process of writing it now, it's going to be a long one, just covering more area in a chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, yeah about the whole updating this story frequently, again, I'm thinking this story up right now, and I get stuck. It happens. **

** Adrienne won't be in the next Chapter, it's going to revolve around Thaddeus, Tate, and Violet. Yes I involved mediums and psychics draining energy. It's not lame. **

When the Harmons moved in, the whole house was in chaos. There were threats, prayers, pleas. I was looking out the window, lighting another cigarette when they pulled up.

"Don't smoke those." Tate said from the doorway.

"Afraid it's gonna kill me?" I scoffed.

"They smell gross," he pretended to gag. I laughed quietly.

"Have you seen the family yet?" Disappointed laced my voice. I heard Tate walk across the room to me. His warm hand rested on the small of my back. Delicate touch.

"They'll be gone soon. We're handling it." A growl caused us to turn around. Thaddeus quietly crept into the room, cautious.

"It's okay Thaddeus, come to mommy." I opened my up and welcomed the child into my arms. With no ability to have a family of our own, Tate and I had unofficially adopted Thaddeus as ours. Since Nora neglected the poor thing. I cuddled the imperfection as Tate and I watched the family. There was only one child.

"Easy." Tate mumbled, face dark. His eyes never leaving the moving figures as they walked up to the door. "They'll be gone in a month." I smiled, his reassurance made me feel safe. Tate had a handle on things. Thaddeus became restless and leaped to the ground, scurrying downstairs. A hand slid down my back, up and down as Tate buried his face in my neck, pulling me closer to him.

"I miss you." He breathed into my hot skin. I pulled away gently.

"Not now, Tate." His face fell. He quickly turned around and left the room. I couldn't feel anything. I wasn't cold. I was just numb. I quickly walked downstairs to hear the family talking. Violet, was the daughter's named, I learned. What an ugly girl. She was skinny, weak. Her long dress encompassed her frail body and hung there. She had a cardigan draped over her, falling to her waist. Purple tights contrasted with everything in the room. Her eyes were too small, her cheeks were too fat. "She'll be gone soon." I murmured. Before getting fully settled, they decided to drive around the new town. Leaving the house empty, the way it should be.

I could feel the darkness creeping up my body, filling me with dread. I walked briskly to the bathroom and turned the water on, running a bath. Quickly stripping, I stepped into the steaming tub. Slowly sitting, cringing from the heat, I dipped my head under. Opening my eyes, I looked around the room. This tub was big enough for me to sprawl out. My eyes were burning but I kept them open. The water was stinging every part of me. I could feel it. I could feel.

A sign of movement out of the corner of my eye caused me to turn my head. A dark figure stood over the tub. The silhouetted hands reached into the water grabbing my neck tightly. My mouth opened and was immediately filled with the water. Bubbles appeared on the surface from my attempts to scream. I heard a faint plea, I heard my name being chanted over. And over. And over. I opened my eyes to see Nora, pulling me out of the tub, gathering my shaking form in a towel.

"Adrienne, my dear child, what happened?" Her eyes looked back and forth, staring at me.

"I-I don't know, there was a man, and he... he grabbed me." I stuttered out.

"Darling, I can assure you there wasn't a man in here. When I came in, you were having some sort of episode. You were shaking back and forth and clutching your neck, trying to scream under water. You absolutely frightened me. Are you alright?"

"Yeah.. yeah I'm okay." She stared at me still, silent. Searching for any hint of doubt.

"Are you sure? I could help you back to your room, have Moira make some tea, for you." I smiled sweetly.

"Tea would be nice." I watched her lips curve upwards into a stiff smile before helping me up.

"Let's get you some clothes, these are soaked." Nora swiftly left the bathroom, and was replaced by Moira. She looked at me sadly. She looked like she was going to say something, but stopped. "Oh! Moira! I was going to get you and ask you for some tea. If it's not too much of a bother."

"Of course not, Nora. I'll have it right up in Miss Adrienne's room." Moira slowly backed away and scurried downstairs.

After I got dressed, I sat in my room, reading a new book I stole from Violet's bag. I sipped the warm tea Moira brought. Nora had decided that I should be alone for a while. When Tate was stopped by her, he did everything he could to get by her.

"Tate, let her be." She had said.

"But what happened?" he mumbled. The rest of the conversations was whispers.

The Harmons finally came home and began to venture through the house. Searching and prowling through the rooms. I watched as Violet walked into Tate's room, looking around, going through his desk drawers. I walked right up next to her, mirroring her actions.

"You're going to ruin everything, everything." I snapped. Violet, of course not being able to hear me, tossed a book bag on the bed, and scurried out of the room. There was no way in Hell I was going to let her live peacefully in Tate's room. I snatched the bag off the bed and swung it around, emptying the contents on the floor and tossing some out the window. A pack of cigarettes fell out of a small pocket of her bag. Thank fucking God. I greedily snatched up the small treasure and put it in my sweater pocket. Throwing the bag across the room, I ventured downstairs just in time to see Moira being hired as a maid.

I took a good look at the family. Ben Harmon. A scumbag, we all knew. But damn, he was hot. I ripped my gaze away, taking a look at his wife. She was pathetic, staying with a cheater. She even caught them fucking. I laughed at her misfortune.

"I'm going to see Dr. Harmon tomorrow. He's a psychiatrist." Tate said from behind me.

"Why? You know he can't help you."

"Maybe you're wrong," he said gently. I sighed, frustrated.

"Tate, I'm fine, I just freaked out a little bit, I had to lie down."

"Nora said you looked like you were strangling yourself, Adrienne. That doesn't seem 'fine' to me."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm going to go lie down." I dragged myself back to Tate's room and plopped on the bed. I pulled out my pad and continued my sketch of Chad. I was supposed to be already done but it had to be perfect for him. I assumed I drifted off in mid-sketch. When I woke up, I was in the basement, sleeping next to Thaddeus.

"Nora," I called quietly. "Nora, where's Tate?"

"Oh, you're awake! Well, he's upstairs talking to Dr. Harmon. I'll have him come right down when he's done. You should rest more, you don't look so well." My head hit the cold pillow, and I was out.

**TATE'S POV**

I quietly knocked on the door to Dr. Harmon's office.

"Tate, you can have a seat, he'll be down here in a minute, he just overslept a bit. I apologize." Vivien said sympathetically. I sad quickly down on the hard chair outside of his office. Twiddling my thumbs, I was uncomfortable. I looked up to see Vivien smiling at me. I awkwardly smiled back. Rolling my eyes as I put my head down. I let out an impatient sigh, hoping Vivien heard me so she could get her douchebag husband to fix my fucking head. I heard a clunking, coming down the stairs, that's when I saw her.

Violet, her twig legs were clunking and stomping down stairs, a negative energy just oozing from her very being. She stopped when she saw me, I continued to stare at her, no expression.

"Hey." She said quietly. I continued to stare. "I'm uh, Violet" she tried again, awkwardly. I turned my head to look at the wall in front of me, scoffing. A 'humph' slipped out of her as she thumped away. I smiled to myself. She'll be a fun one.

"Tate?" I heard a man's voice say my name. I impatiently looked up to see Dr. Harmon, walking quickly down the stairs. "I'm so sorry, I completely overslept. Shall we?" He motioned for the door, I opened it and proceeded to the large chair waiting for me. I sat down quickly and waited for him to sit at his chair. He picked up a pad of paper, and looked at me. "So Tate," he started, "why do you think you need to be here?"

"Because I'm crazy." I said simply. "Isn't that why everyone sees a psychiatrist?"

"Well, I don't believe you're crazy. Tell me why you think that?" He said, professionally.

"I've been seeing things that... aren't really there. And I have this dream, where I'm fighting the noble war." And I went into full detail about the dreams I have about shooting up my old high school. How in the dream my face is tattooed to look like the skull inside my head. I walk through the halls and shoot everyone dead. Of course, I have to go into stranger detail. I know what I did. I know. But I can't make a dream seem that normal, can I? I watched his reactions as I told him the story, he was unreadable, which interested me. He could become a stone, just like that. I wonder if he was like that when he was fucking that girl behind his wife's back. I smirked slightly at the thought.

"Tate?" He said loudly, "Tate!" I snapped out of my trance. "Is that the whole dream?"

"Uh, yeah." I watched him take notes quickly then looked back up at me. "Dr. Harmon," I quickly thought of Adrienne. "I really think you need to see my girlfriend, Adrienne, she's got a lot of issues, and I don't know what to do." I watched him as he looked up at me.

"What's going on with her?" He asked. He seemed truly interested.

"She's cold. She's distant, she has fits during the night, she just had an episode when she was in the bath. Dr. Harmon, she was strangling herself while she was unconscious, or something." He looked at me, worried. "I know she hears voices, even though she won't admit it, she sees things that aren't there, I'm scared for her." Adrienne would most definitely hate me for introducing her to the enemy, but until we got them out of there, she needed help.

"Would you be able to convince her to come to my office tomorrow? I can see her right after you're done. Would that be alright?"

"Yeah, and, try not to agitate her, she's kind of aggressive." I half smiled, worry carved into my face.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." He sounded reassuring. He didn't know what I just got him into.

After my session was over, I felt a little better knowing that Adrienne would get to talk to someone about her... issues. I walked to the front door, then made myself unseen to the inhabitants in this house. Walking slowly upstairs, I heard someone talking. I walked into the bathroom and saw Violet, just standing there in the open, cutting herself. Making myself visible, I let out a short laugh.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said curtly, eying the shallow cuts in her wrist.

"Why are you up here? Leave me alone." She said, tears staining her face.

"If you're trying to kill yourself, you're doing it wrong. Cut vertically, then they can't sew it up. And try closing and locking the door so this doesn't happen again." I turned and walked into my room, invisible again. "Adrienne?" I called quietly, "Adrienne, love, where are you?"

"Tate, my sweet boy, she's in the basement, she's been sleeping all this time. I'm worried." Nora and Moira had concerned looks on their faces. My expression fell completely. Running to the basement door, I went quickly down the stairs and saw her. She was lying on her side, curled up in the fetal position. Chad and Gladys were standing over her, murmuring things that I couldn't understand. I walked quickly over to her sleeping form. Her face was so pale, her eyes were sunken in, dark circles stretched around her eyes. Her breathing was shallow. What was happening? I turned around and faced Nora.

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked, hoping for an answer. Instead, she wrapped her motherly arms around me.

"I'm sorry my dear, I don't."

"Maybe they're bringing a medium, or a psychic, or some bullshit like that to rid this girl of the house. Free her spirit, blah blah." Chad abruptly said, interrupting the silence.

"They can do that?" Gladys said, her gaze never leaving Adrienne.

"Damn right they can," Chad said, his tone never faulting. "Last Halloween I was talking to this woman about it, usually family members do it on the anniversary of the persons death. If her parents are doing it now, then they're crazy." My eyes fell back down to her frail body, she looked so thin. I looked back at Gladys,

"What will happen if they successfully 'rid' her?" I asked quietly.

"Well, it's exactly that, she'll be gone. No more Adrienne." She looked at me sympathetically.

I had to do something.

**Okay yeah that was lame. Sorry. Remember to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

** This chapter is in Tate's POV. This chapter is such a drag. I'm sorry.**

** Also, I'm not updating until I get more reviews. Tell me you love it, tell me it sucks, help me out. **

I stomped back upstairs to be run into by Violet.

"Sorry," she breathed, then paused, "what are you doing here? You're not with my dad today." I continued to walk down the hallway, then, turning around to make sure she was watching, I disappeared.

"Nora!" I called once in my room. She was automatically in front of me, wondering. "We have to help her." I said, I felt helpless. What could I do If I couldn't leave the house?

"I know, Tate. But what are you expecting us to do? None of us can leave."

"The family can leave. What if we just get Moira to ask them to-"

"Would that really make sense, darling?" She interrupted. "Telling the Harmons that a ghost in our house was trying to be taken out?" My face fell. She was right. I couldn't do a goddamn thing. Her slender hand came to take my face, forcing me to raise my eyes to her.

"I just don't know what to do." I said to her. Staring into her. "I need help."

What if they did get rid of my Adrienne? How could I live forever, when I was dead inside? She was half of me. She kept me sane, I love her. We need to stay together. Forever.

That's how it works, doesn't it? I love her, she loves me, so shouldn't she be allowed to stay? I deserve something good, don't I?

_But you killed those kids. You killed your Adrienne. _

That fucking voice.

_You're just a monster. Adrienne was so successful. She had so much potential. You killed her._

_ You killed her._

_ You killed her._

_ You. Killed. Her._

_ You deserve nothing._

Forcefully pushing him away, I heard someone approach.

"Tate?" I whipped around, suddenly enraged.

"What the hell do you want, Violet?" I growled. She stepped back quietly.

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked quietly. I walked briskly to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, moving my face inches from her.

"This. Is. My. Room." I shouted, then shoved her away. There Nora was, to gather her shaking form into her arms.

"I'll get Moira" Nora said casually, and led Violet out, thoroughly, and quickly explaining to her what was happening. My breathing slowed down. I walked to the tousled sheets on my bed. Quietly tidying up the room, I threw Violet's clothes to the dirty floor. I finally sat and rested my face in my hands.

I heard her walking towards me. I groaned loudly.

"Seriously? Go away." I said loudly.

"I can't believe this is all real. How many more are in this house?" She sat down next to me.

"A lot." Short reply.

"I saw her downstairs, Adrienne, I mean. What a pitiful sight, honestly." My head shot up to look at her, blood blazing, heart racing. I grabbed her. Her face was stone, vicious, vile, filled with hate. "So she goes away forever, you can kill someone better, prettier, more stable, she's a wreck. How do you even stand it? All these years..." she trailed off. Setting her hand on my cheek, I stood up quickly.

"Don't you fucking touch me." I backed away from her, standing by the window. A smile spread across her face.

"I found her journal, when I moved in here. It's under the bed. I read it-"

"You read her journal?"

"Well of course I did. What a dark girl, she's got some major issues. Maybe she should see my dad too. But, _you_ killed her? That's hardcore, in a sick Romeo and Juliet kind of way. Sort of romantic. But sadistic, you ruined her life, you should know that without reading the stupid book." She made her way over to me, moving very close to me. "_You're a monster."_ she said quietly, then stalked out of the room, padding downstairs. Leaving me with my arms jammed under the bed.

My shaking fingers stroked the cover of a small book, pulling it out, I wiped a cobweb off of it. Small and red, covered in ribbons. I opened slowly, dreading what I would find. First Page

A small entry. Before she died.

"_I can't believe I got the opportunity to graduate early. I just have to get through junior year. I really just have to pick out a school. Accepted into 6 out of 6. I so badly want to go out of state. I guess we'll see when I check with Bernie."_

I flipped forward a few pages.

"_Jacob bought me a car. Everything is just working out for me. It's not here yet, but ti will be in a few months. He's making sure it's safe for me."_

Safe.

I went forward to when I come in.

"_I met someone at Tammy's party. Tate Langdon. We're together already. Too fast?"_

There were blank pages. Just doodles she did while probably at school. They were so happy. Upbeat, carefree.

I got to the entries of when she died. I inhaled sharply. And looked down at the page.

"_Snapped my neck. So easily. Like I was nothing. Claiming it was because I would never see you again, you end my own life? I had a future. Potential. Cut short by you."_

"_Maybe it was my fault for loving you. Maybe I brought the darkness upon you. Well, don't worry, you'll get your revenge. It's consuming me too. I can feel it."_

I shut the book, putting it in my back pocket. Did she blame herself for all this? She never even wanted to die?

I heard a disturbance downstairs. Quickly shoving the small book back under the bed, I ventured out into the hallway where I was stopped by Nora. She held her finger to her lips and led me back into my room.

"Why is Adrienne's mother here?" She whispered quietly, a panicked look on her face. I snapped to attention,

"What are you talking about?"

"She is downstairs talking to Ben and Violet. Saying how It's almost another anniversary of Adrienne's death and how she needs to free her. Tate, you have to do something."

No way.

No fucking way.

They were right, she could be taken away from me.

"Patrick!" I yelled, running downstairs into the basement. "Guys!" I managed to get a small group of people around me. Troy and Bryan stood silently for a change, to listen. Gladys pulled Patrick to the group, and Chad followed. Maria slouched over, timid, carrying Thaddeus. Nora led a disoriented Charles to the front where they stood waiting. "Where's Adrienne?" I asked carefully.

"She's in the back room, puking." Bryan exclaimed, high-fiving Troy. I sighed.

"Okay, as you should all know, Bernie is here to help Adrienne pass on. We have to get her out of here and help Adrienne." I said quickly, "so, we need to-"

"What if Adrienne wants to go?" Elizabeth Short wandered in from the shadows, a look of confusion painted across her pale face.

"Yeah! We shouldn't make her stay if she doesn't want to!" Maria yelled, then quickly scurried behind Gladys. The group became routy, shouting defenses for me, then Adrienne.

"Everyone shut the fuck up!" Chad yelled. I looked at him, surprised. "Adrienne wants to stay. But she can't if she's sick like this. We need your help. Now, Elizabeth, I need you to scare that woman, Bernie. Alright?" She reluctantly nodded, trailing off upstairs. "Gladys, Troy, help her." They scattered. "We can't fuck up, alright? Nora, take Maria and wait outside for whoever she's bringing. Drive her away. Everyone else, stay down here. Wait for Tate's signal that she's here, and rush out."

This was fantastic. We had a plan.

We had a plan.


End file.
